Prior to the present invention, there has been an ever-increasing problem that developed for tap dances as polular music as played on or through large and powerful amplifying systems produced louder and louder music making the sound of tapping tap-shoes virtually impossible to discern or hear as a part of the beat of the music. Such problem has substantially reduced the extent to which tap dancers may be a part of various musical performances, and making special compensations necessary in the playing or performance of musics in order to accomodate the utilization of a tap dancer one or more. The problem relates not only to live performances, but to the now controlling media of television, drastically limiting the financial possibilities open to tap dancers.